Enough is Enough
by ali and kat
Summary: Ali has had enough. Her whole life she's been bullied, and she's tired of it. One day, she runs into the forest and finds...Slender Mansion! What happens when the creepypastas find her? Read to find out! (Do not own creepypastas btw; story rated T for language, gore, and Offenderman encounters; the whole story is written on my Quotev account, search 'nekolady' to find my profile)
1. School Day

~Ali's POV~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! I was jolted awake from my strange dream by my extremely annoying alarm clock. I slammed my fist down on the snooze button and tried to sleep some more but failed. Instead, another annoying chorus of beeping came from the alarm clock. I picked up the clock and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall with a thunk and finally shut off. "Well, another day of hell for me,"I mumbled to myself, stretching."I guess I should get up..." I got up and got dressed in my favorite green hoodie and a random pair of blue jeans.

~Time Skip to the bus because I can :3 ~

I was as far back on the bus as possible. Even though I wasn't in high schol yet, nobody bothered me about it. Nobody even wanted to be near me, so I always had the seat to myself. When I finally got to school, I made sure to put up the hood of my hoodie to cover up my "ears". You see, I have this-umm...problem of sorts. I have cat ears. Yes, you heard me, cat ears. Calico cat ears, to be exact. I also have a tail, but I keep it covered. My strange ears are the only part everyone knows about and they cause me to be bullied all the time. Just like today.

"Hey Kat! Cough up any furballs lately?" That was Jackson, the principal's son. It seems like he could get away with everything. I sigh and walk on, ignoring him. "Hey, Fluffy, I'm talking to. you!" Jackson said as he suddenly grabbed my shoulder and flipped me around. He slammed me onto one of the many blue lockers behind me. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you? Oh wait, you don't have a mom."

That one hit me hard, and Jackson knew it. It was true, I didn't have a mother. I lived with my single dad. It's not too bad; I get to do whatever I want most of the time. It was just sometimes that I wonder _What was my mom like?_ or _Would I feel better about myself if mom was here?_ but my dad never said anything about her. Every time I asked, he would quickly change the subject.

"Hey, Earth to Kat, you there? Hey guys I think I got her a little too hard there." Jackson's laughter brought me out of my trance.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, annoyed that he was still bugging me.

"Yeah. I've had enough fun outta you for now." he said as he left. I just sigh and brush myself off. Sometime when I was thinking I ended up sitting on the floor. I wished, if just for a second, that I could be normal.


	2. Just a Dream

After school finally ended, I packed up my things and tried to leave as fast as I could. But I could never leave fast enough.

"Hey, Kat, ready for some more fun?" It was Jackson yet again. Jackson pulled on my calico ear and laughed. Once again, I tried ignoring him (but we know how that will go.) and once again, I was shoved towards the closest thing: the ground. My cheek hit the concrete, got cut, and started bleeding, but I didn't notice; I was too busy being in pain from the kicks to my ribs that Jackson had started giving me.

"Please *gasp* stop *cough* I won't ignore you *gasp* again!" It finally stopped, and I looked up to see Jackson smirking down at me.

"Finally tamed the kitty have we? Good, we can have a little more fun when you actually acknowledge my existence." I just looked up at him, tears in my eyes. I carefully picked myself and my belongings up off the ground and slowly headed home.

~Time skip to my dream, once again cuz i can :3~

_I felt strange. That was the first thing I noticed. I saw a man ahead of me and started to walk forward to ask him where I was, but when I spoke, all I heard was "Meow! "__** What's going on?**__ I thought to myself. I saw a puddle nearby and went over to it. When I looked into the water, I saw a calico cat staring back at me. Just then, I noticed how close the ground seened compared to how far it usually was from my face. I screeched in surprise , making the strange man turn around. It was Jackson. Jackson smirked at me. _

_"Hey, kitty, you look like someone I know..." He reached out towards me, but I slashed at his hand instead. "You act like her too." Jackson mumbled. He grabbed a rock and threw it at me. Suddenly, all I saw was red. I jumped at his face and started clawing like mad. Jacksons screams echoed in my ears as I kept slashing, slashing, slashing. Suddenly I was human again . Smirking, I wrote on the ground next to Jackson's body, __**'Kat Got Your Tongue?'**_

I woke up in a cold sweat. _What kind of dream was that?_ I wondered. _At least it was just a dream..._ I thought as I went back to sleep.


	3. The Crime

The next morning, I turned on the news to find that Jackson Howards was murdered during the night. "Evidence shows that the wounds inflicted were likely to be caused by an animal, most likely a stray cat. There is also writing near the body that says...uhh...what is that? Oh, I'm sorry. It says 'Kat Got Your Tongue?' If you happen to know any more information about this crime, please call your local emergency services." The newsman then went on to talk about other boring things but I blocked it out.

_That was in my dream last night! Everyone in school knows that he called me Kat! It's MY fault! I'm a murderer!_ I suddenly felt the urge to run. _I__need to leave now before the cops find out! _I quickly packed some food and water for a week along with other things I would need. I then started on my journey.

~time skip to the forest cuz I can :3~

It had been only 10 minutes since I had gone into the forest, but it felt like hours. I knew the stories, especially the ones about the Slenderman, I just didn't believe them. So I continued to wander around aimlessly. As long as it was away from the town, it was ok. Eventually, I had to stop though, because I had to eat and it was getting dark. I built a small fire, not big enough to notice unless you were within 5 feet of it, and heated up some hot dogs. After I had eaten, I decided to put out the fire and sleep for the night. Right before I went to sleep, I thought I heard a voice say, "Welcome to my forest, child," but before I could react, I was asleep.

~to the dream! :3~

_I was once again a cat. I decided to explore the woods a little more while it was harder for me to be seen. After a little bit of walking, I came across an abandoned-looking mansion. Going up to the door, I pawed it to see if it would open. It didn't, and I sat down, thinking. __**I wonder if I'm actually a cat right now in real life. The only way to find out would be for me to sleep here in my dream. **__I curled up in front of the door and fell asleep._


	4. They're Real!

I woke up on the strange mansion's front porch. _I knew it! It wasn't a dream!_ I thought to myself._How do I change into a cat? Is it only when I'm asleep?_ Many questions raced through my head, but those stuck out the most. I decided to try the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't, and I went inside. The inside of the mansion was very different from the outside. The living room was sparkling clean, and there was a large flat-screen tv on one side of the room. There were many loveseats and couches around the living room, and there wasn't a speck of dust on any of them. I wandered around the mansion a little more, and found that there were many rooms, upstairs and downstairs. On each of the doors was a name. This whole place reminded me of the creepypasta fanfics I had read before. There was a door for Lost Silver, Ticci Toby, Jane, Jeff, BEN, Hoodie, Masky, Sally, Mrs. P., Splendorman, Offenderman, Trenderman, and obviously Slenderman. There were more rooms in other hallways that I hadn't looked in, but only a few had names. I figured that they would belong to , Tails Doll, The Rake, Laughing Jack, and Eyeless Jack. Smile Dog shared a room with Jeff, it seemed. There was a doggy door on Jeff's door. There also seemed to be a pet door on Mrs. P's door too, probably for Grinny. I wondered where all of the creepypastas were. _They couldn't all possibly be out killing, could they? Surely not...yet nobody's here..._ I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard the door slam open._I better hide! If they find me, they'll kil me! _and with that thought, I hid in a closet nearby.


	5. Escape!

~Jeff's POV~

I heard footsteps in the hall. Since nobody else was home, I knew that it wasn't a creepypasta. I decided to investigate. I went down the hall I heard the footsteps in and stopped. There were shuffling sounds coming from the closet. _Of course it's the closet._ I thought to myself. _Why does everyone hide in the closet? It's such a cliche place to hide. I mean, if someone's in the house I've been killing at and they're not dead yet, they're hiding in the closet._ Annoyed, I opened the door and looked in. In the corner, there was a girl cowering. _See? WAY too easy!_ I thought to myself. I saw her ears and gave her a weird look. She curled even further into herself. She seemed even smaller now than before, and a moment later, she had changed. _What the hell is going on here?!_

~Ali's POV~

He gave me a weird look and I curled further into myself. I didn't want to hear his insults right before he...well...killed me. I started shaking at the thought of it, and suddenly I seemed very small compared to him. I looked down and realized that I had turned into the calico cat again. Jeff suddenly stepped towards me. I was sure he was coming to hurt me, so I decided to attack him first, screaming "Aww hail naw your not gonna hurt me first! I'ma attack YOU first!" Even though he probably didn't understand me, I think he understood that I was attacking his face. He screamed in pain, and...I...enjoyed it! I LOVED it! I clawed him harder, loving the screams, when he finally pried me off of his cut up face. I hissed at him, and he threw me towards the other side of the room.

~Jeff's POV~

_I can't believe that she just did that! I was just trying to help her and she just attacks me like that! Of course, I guess I would be scared too if some random killer dressed in a blood stained hoodie was trying to get near me...and if by 'help' he meant stab... But still! Why did she have to attack my beautiful face?! Why not my arm or my leg? She's gonna pay..._ I pulled out my knife. _That colorful cat's missing some red, and I can fix that..._ I slowly walked closer to her. She saw me move and ran...straight towards me. "Well, this will be easier than I thought." I said out loud, smiling as wide as I could. Suddenly, my smile vanished, turning into one of those funny-looking squiggles as she ran between my legs and out of the closet. _Shit. Slendy will ring my neck if she gets away. I better go after her..._ With that thought on my mind, I gave chase.


	6. In the Woods

~Ali's POV~

I ran down the hall, away from the closet. I didn't have anything against the closet, it was just that Jeff was still in there, and he was angry. That closet was actually quite nice. Anyways, I ran to the front door, and seeing that it was still open, I mewed to myself "Hahaha thanks Jeff!" but the only thing that came out was a purr and a couple of meows. I ran outside and saw that it was nighttime already. _It takes a long time exploring a mansion!' I thought to myself, shocked. 'I need to find somewhere to stay for tonight. It needs to be FAR away from here._ I thought, and ran into the woods once again.

~time skip to the dream cuz i can! :3~

I awoke in the woods, it seemed like it was early morning (like 3-5:00 in the morning) and it was still dark. I got up, and looked around. I had changed into my human form this time, probably because I had fallen asleep as the cat. I was in the same area I had fallen asleep in before I had discovered the mansion. I saw a note on one of the trees nearby. _I guess I never noticed it before..._ I read the note. It read: **_No eyes; Always sees. _**I got chills down my spine reading the note. The only creepypasta that had notes like this was Slenderman. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head say **_"Hello child."_** A moment later, I heard a loud burst of static and blacked out.


	7. Captured

I woke up in a strange room. It was still dark, so I couldn't see many details about the room. I was in cat form again, so wasn't able to open the door. Well, even if I could have, the door was locked. I sighed and sat down on the bed. It was very bouncy, and I was bored, so I jumped on the bed. Don't judge me! I'm a very childish person sometimes. You know, when I'm NOT slashing at people's faces...I scattered fancy pillows everywhere, but I didn't care. I was actually having nonviolent fun! After a while I got hungry, so I went to the door and meowed. Nobody came to open it, so I decided that I would try to pick the lock. I found a stool and pushed it to the door so I could reach the handle. I hopped onto the stool and tried to pick the lock with a claw. I heard a click, and then the door opened. The only problem was, it knocked over the stool with me still on it. I looked at the doorway when I got back up to see a boy. Not just any boy, but a boy with strange green clothes and a funny looking hat. I saw his eyes and hid under the bed. The boy had black eyes, with red pupils.

He walked towards the bed, and shouted, "HEY SLENDY! WE'VE GOT A STRAY CAT IN MY ROOM!" I looked around the room to see that it was a little lighter out, and I saw the green bedding, pillows, and sheets on the floor. Then I looked towards the walls, to see they were covered in shelves of video game devices and games. The first thing that came to mind was _Oh cool! Ben's room! _Don't judge me! I admire his video game collections, that's all! I saw that there was an opening between Ben and the hall, and I sprinted through it, forgetting my hunger for the moment. I ran down the hall, around a corner, down some stairs, through a kitchen, through an arcade..._god! How many rooms are there?!_ I thought as I sprinted through what seemed to be a lab. I finally made it to a living room and finally realized that I was back in the Slender mansion. Please don't call me stupid! I was scared and wasn't thinking, ok? God...you're so judgemental! Anyways, I saw the front door and sprinted to it, skidding as a monochrome clown stepped in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to..._what's his name again? oh! Its Laughing_ _Jack!_ I looked up at Laughing Jack's smiling face and saw his sharp teeth. I backed up to bump into another pair of legs. It was Ben. He looked pretty winded. He grabbed my by the scruff of the neck and put me into a cat carrier. I reached my paw out between the bars of the door, pleading for help. Of course, all they heard were mews.

"Shut up!" Ben said. "I'm mad enough that you ruined my bed! Seriously, there's hair everywhere and my pillows are destroyed. Couldn't Slendy just put you with Mrs. P. and Grinny? Ugh!" LJ snickered. "Oh, shut up already! Here, take the stray." He said as he passed me to LJ. LJ took me and we left to a different room, this one only held monochrome colors._ This must be LJs room._ I thought. There was candy all over the floor. The walls were covered in something that looked like streamers, but the lights were off, so I couldn't tell. LJ flicked on the light, and I gasped and just barely stopped myself from coughing up a hairball at the sight. The streamers were really someone's organs, strung up around the room.

LJ looked into the carrier at me, grinning excitedly with a wild glint in his eye. "Now we can have some fun!" He said, smiling widely.


	8. The Shifters Tale

~LJs POV~

I looked down at the cat and smiled. _How should I play with her first? Saw? No. It will grind everything up before I can play with it. Scalpel? No. Too small. Plus I can't see through the fur. Scissors. Eh, maybe._ I put the scissors on my toy table for later. Suddenly, Slendy burst in the door to my room.  
"**_DON'T HURT HER!_**" his voice shouted in my head, and it took all my willpower not to just crumple and fall under the pressure.  
In a small voice, since that was all I could make for the moment, I asked, "Why not?"  
If Slender had eyes, I'm sure he would be glaring at me. "_**BECAUSE I SAID SO. NOW LET HER OUT.**_" I quickly nodded and opened the cage. The cat jumped out and tried to run past Slender, but when she got within a foot of him, she fell.  
"HAHAHA! She can't even stay awake around you! HAHAHA!" Somehow, that was funny in my head. Slender just 'looked' down and picked her up. "**_You don't understand what she is._**" his voice said quietly in my head."_**She's a shifter. One of the last.**_" Oh...that changes everything...you see, a war had gone on between humans and shifters many millennia ago. Because we were gonna kill the humans anyway, we sided with the shifters. You could tell which people were shifters and which ones weren't. They all had one thing in common. They had at least one trait from their animal. Whether it was dog or cat ears and tails, or birds wings or snake skin, they all had something. Anyways, since most of us creepypastas were immortal, we weren't too worried about it. The shifters, even though they had special healing abilities, most of them were unable to heal fast enough, and died. We still beat the humans (they surrendered before they were completely wiped out) but the shifter numbers had gone down dramatically. Most were able to spread out and most went into hiding. Others weren't so lucky and were killed on sight by humans. This cat, Ali is what Slender said her name is, is one of the few that was born after everything settled down. The humans had forgotten who shifters were, but they still made up stories and legends about them (werewolves and vampires...think about it) They didn't care about people with special animal parts, they thought they just wanted attention. So most shifters were able to lead...mostly normal lives. Unlike this one, who has stumbled upon and is sleeping in the arms of her past.


	9. Meeting the Pastas

~Ali's POV~

I woke up in a strange room. I was in my human form again. It was light out, so I guess I didn't sleep too long. I looked at the colors of the walls and saw that this time they were blue. I looked at the bed I was on. It was a hospital type of bed. They must have checked to make sure LJ didn't hurt me. I thought for a moment, and figured that I must be in EJ's lab. There was medical equipment everywhere. I got out of the bed and went to the door. This time it was unlocked. I went out and into the living room. Jeff, Ben, Tails Doll, and were playing video games together. Jeff was rage quitting, and this caused EJ, LJ, Jane, and Sally to laugh. They were all on the couches and chairs watching. I quieltly slipped out of the room and into the kitchen. Masky and Hoodie were rummaging through the fridge, probably for cheesecake. Slenderman and Mrs. P were standing by the stove, cooking spaghetti. Smile was eating a piece of steak. I saw Grinny come in through the other door and start eating tuna out of a separate bowl. My stomach grumbled loudly, and everyone turned their attention to me. Everyone except Slender looked surprised that I was there.  
"Who are you?" Mrs. P asked.  
"How did you get here?" Masky asked.  
"I'm Ali," I replied, "and I'm not really sure how I got here...I was running away and found this mansion. Then Jeff tried to kill me so I escaped. Then Slender came and kidnapped me, left me in Ben's room, and then I was put into a pet carrier and nearly killed by LJ. Then Slendy came and saved me and then I blacked out and woke up in what I'm assuming is EJ's lab." Everyone just stood there, shocked. Even the group from the living room was there. I flicked my tail nervously, blushing, and everyone started up again. They all started talking amongst themselves, leaving me to wonder whether or not I was going to die that day.  
Finally, Slender cleared his throat and said, "I believe introductions are in order. As you may know, my name is Slenderman, but you can call me Slender."  
Jeff spoke next."I'm Jeff, and if you ever call me Jeffy, I'll kill you." Nice to know...I heard EJ mutter his name but just to call him EJ, and soon everyone else was around me, saying their names and shaking my hand. Mrs. P. and Jeff showed me Smile and Grinny. Finally, we were down to Ben and LJ. "Hey..." Ben said, "sorry for acting like that to you...I just thought you were a stray. Plus you messed up my bed."  
"It's ok." I said. "Sorry for messing up your bed..."

Suddenly LJ butted in. "MY TURN!" he screamed. "I'm so sorry! I will never try to hurt you again." He then engulfed me in a hug, shouting "HUGGLES!" I gave a small smile then tried to squeeze out of his arms. "LJ...I...can't...BREATHE!" I said, trying to wriggle away. He finally let me go, and I took in a lungful of delicious air. Suddenly, I remembered how I was starving and asked aloud, "Is there any tuna left?"


	10. Finding Dinner

My stomach growled once again as I tried to find some tuna in the kitchen. I looked through cabinets, but they were filled with jars of kidneys. Then I checked drawers, but they were full of colorful candy. I looked in the fridge and freezer, but only found steak and sandwich stuff. I tried to use my thoughts to ask Slender. _Hey, Slender, wheres the tuna?_ He replied almost immediately.  
_**"In the top left corner of the bottom drawer."**_ Well...I guess I never looked there...I opened the drawer and right where Slender said it was, was the tuna.

"YESSSSS!" I cheered, causing LJ to poke his head into the kitchen.  
"What?" he asked. "Did you find my candy stash?!" He suddenly looked very worried.  
"Yes," I replied. I decided to tease him a little and said "I ate it all." His pale face turned even paler. He nearly fainted before I rushed over and caught him. "Ohmygosh I was just kidding! I didn't think you would do that!"  
"Never...do that...again." He said, color going back into his face. "So why were you really cheering?"

"Oh! I found the tuna." I said with a ':3' face.

He gave me a look like '-_-'. "Really? All that commotion over a can of TUNA!"

"Yup ':3'" LJ sighed and facepalmed, then he walked out of the kitchen.


	11. Becoming a Pasta

I walked out of the kitchen, content. _That was good tuna._ I thought to myself. I went into the living room to see the pastas watching the news. The story that was showing right then was a rerun about my recent murder.  
"So your a killer too?" Jeff asked, turning around.

"She could stay here with us!" Sally exclaimed.

"What would she call herself?" LJ asked. Everyone looked to me.  
"Well...uh...I kinda want to call my cat form Kat, with a k." Everyone nodded in agreement. "And I'll just call myself Ali in human form, is that ok?" Everyone nodded again.  
"So what's your saying?" Mrs. P asked. I pointed to the tv, where it was showing what I had written next to Jackson's body.  
"Kat got your tongue." Sally slowly read. "Sounds great!" I smiled sheepishly.  
Slender said "Well, if she wants to be a pasta, she'll need to have a story written about her."  
Ben piped up, saying "Got it. All set." Everyone cheered, including me.  
"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" I asked.  
"Oh, we have plenty of spare rooms for you to choose from." Slender said. "There are rooms next to Jeff, Ticci Toby, EJ, Sally, and Mrs. P."  
"I think I'll stay next to Mrs. P."  
"Okay." Slendy said. We didn't want to go to bed yet, so Ben went to the game room and started playing **_Slender: The 8 Pages_**. Sonic and Tails followed and watched. Slender went to the library to read, EJ went to his lab, and the rest of us stayed to watch scary movies. After watching the Conjuring, we all went to our bedrooms for the night. I took a shower, seeing as I hadn't been able to shower the past two days. When I finished, I found a pair of pjs laying on my bed with a note. _Tomorrow we will go shopping with Jane and Sally. Mrs. P._ I read. _Great! Now I can...um...get new clothes and...hopefully...bond with the rest of the girls! _I went to bed, thinking about tomorrow.  
Just as I was falling asleep, I heard a whisper of a voice say "She is the One..."


	12. Telling Ali

~LJs POV~

"We'll have to tell her sometime." I told Slender.  
_**I know child. You can tell her today. **_He replied.

"Wait, me?" I asked, surprised.  
_**Yes, child.**_  
"Stop calling me that! Call me LJ!" _I hate when he calls me child._  
**_Deal with it, CHILD._** He replied, putting emphasis on 'child'. I forgot he could read minds. I glared at him. If he had a mouth, he would be smirking.  
"So why do I have to tell her?" I asked.  
_**Well, for one, your the only other person who knows what she is. Two, you guys seem to get along better than anyone else does with her.**_

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell her tonight." He nodded and left without another word. I sighed again and headed out of Slender's office and to my room. I flopped down on my bed and thought about how I would tell Ali about her past. I could make it into a date...but she probably doesn't like me like that. I think and get a great idea.

~Time skip cuz I can :3~

~Ali's POV~

After dinner, I decided I would head to my room to shower and go to bed. As I was walking down the hallway, LJ appeared in front of me in a cloud of black smoke.  
"Oh, hi LJ!" I said. "What are you-" He grabbed me suddenly and we appeared somewhere else. After the smoke cleared, I could see it was an abandoned amusement park. Without a word, LJ led me across the park to some of the games. He won me a large stuffed bear and cat. With a smile, he led me to the ferris wheel. He giggled, the first noise he'd made all night, and led me into a seat. The ferris wheel moved and we went around a couple of times. On the third time around, as we got to the very top, it stopped. LJ turned to me, and he wasn't smiling any more.  
"Ali," he said. "There's something very important I have to tell you." He looked solemn.  
"Is it bad?"  
"Umm...I guess it could be in a certain light." _Uh oh..._ "Ali, you're a shifter." After that he went on to tell me about how I was one of the last and about a war that went on before I was born.  
"Wow..." That was all I could say. Just...wow.


	13. Asking Slender

~Ali's POV~

After telling me the shifters story, LJ brought me back to my room. I stumbled over to my bed and sat down. _One of the last ones of my kind...that's quite a bit of pressure!_ I thought as I sat on my bed, staring at the wall across from me. _Where are the others? Are they safe? Are they happy? Do they want to meet other shifters one day? What kinds of animals can they shift into?_ So many questions ran through my head as I sat there. I decided that I needed to tell someone. I would go to Slender.

~Slender's POV~

I sat in my office, making more pages for the forest, when Ali knocked on the door.  
I pushed my papers aside and said _**Come in. **_Ali came in looking very worried and confused. _**Yes, child?**_ I asked. _**What is your problem?**_ I calmly folded my hands in front of me as Ali took a deep breath and began to ask multiple questions about the other shifters. I interrupted her wave of questions by asking _**Would you like to meet another shifter?**_ Her eyes widened, surprised.  
"R-really? I can meet one of them?!"  
_**Yes, child. I know one nearby. Her name is Sam.**_ She grinned, almost as widely as Jeff, which kind of worried me. _**Umm Ali? You might want to calm down a little...**_ She looked at me, confused.  
"Why?"  
_**You're smiling nearly as wide as Jeff!**_ I exclaimed.

"Oh!" She giggled.  
_**Now you might want to prepare for tomorrow. We leave first thing in the morning.**_ She squealed in delight and ran out of my office. I sighed and continued on my drawings.


End file.
